Tommy I Shrunk Myself
by arianna spellcaster
Summary: maybe a lil romance too.. see what happens when merton gets a new ancient spell book... chaos ensues....


Title:Tommy I shrunk myself

Rating: pg13?

Disclaimer:do not own any of the characters, only wish I did… *however I do own my own 3 inch merton and 3 plus inch tommy…but that's another story for another time…

It started just like any other day; I woke up early, earlier than I wanted to anyways.It was Monday, and that meant I had to rush around the Lair grabbing articles of clothing, showering, and gelling my hair.I finally took a breath as I sat down to my new tome of forgotten Roman spells.

I had nearly lost track of all time when the door to my Lair opened to show my best friend and the resident werewolf, Tommy Dawkins."Hey Mert, you know what time it is?"He asked as he walked towards my desk.I barely breathed "hello" as I continued to consume the Latin pouring off the yellowed pages.

"No, what time?" I muttered as I continued to read over the gibberish, barely taking time to translate what I was reading.

"7:45, you know time to leave, or am I going to have to walk to school today, buddy?" Tommy turned from me, perhaps ready to leave as I stumbled over an incantation that albeit called to me to speak its words.

"Just a minute Tommy, listen to this."I began to read the words without taking the time to justify their meanings."sum magna injuriaet tu parvus sed solus si dico.Tommy!Do you know what this…"

*^*

I looked at the spot where until seconds ago Merton had stood, where was he?My first thought was he had become invisible, and I shook my head. "Mert, this is so not funny, we have to be at school in 6 minutes."

But when he didn't reply I began to get worried.Ok so maybe that was an understatement, I began to literally rip through the lair looking for him."This is not funny, buddy."I could feel my heart pounding, and the wolf attempting to take over.What if something really bad had happened to him?

Suddenly one amazingly simple thought barricaded my brain, check under the desk.Maybe he was just pulling a prank, maybe he wanted to see me worried, maybe he was.. was.. wasn't there.He wasn't there.I sat back resting my back against the hard wooden drawers tears filling my eyes. What if he was gone forever?

I began to think back to last year, had you told me that I'd be almost crying over Merton Dingle, I'd probably had to ask who the hell he was.Then I'd laugh at you, but then a lot had changed since my junior year in high school.

I felt something crawling on my knee and looked down to find that I had really truly gone completely batty.

*^*

As soon as I uttered the words I felt this blinding pain, white searing light engulfed me, and for a moment I thought I was dead.That is until I recognized my surroundings.However strange this may seem, I was still in the Lair, only, the lair was now roughly ten times the size that it was this morning.

"Ok lemme think."I mumbled aloud, I stumbled over the words still fresh in my memory, and realized how utterly stupid I had been to read the words aloud.Hell it had a warning in the spell.I banged my forehead against my hand, and realized, that the Lair wasn't larger I was smaller.

I heard a horrendous grumble from above, as Tommy's voice seemed deeper, and louder than it had ever sounded before, as he yelled for me to quit playing around.Tears filled my eyes as I realized that I might die a 3-inch mini me.

I closed my eyes as the tears began to fall down my cheeks, then there he was, all 6 plus feet of him.I yelled.I screamed, but he didn't hear me, and finally he seemed to give up, and leaned back against my desk in defeat.

I took this as my opportunity to get his attention, hoping that he wouldn't thump me across the room, like a rogue spider, I began to climb up his pants leg.

*^*

"Merton?"I asked incredulously.There he was, or rather some semblance of him was there.This Merton was only 3 inches tall!

It looked as if he was trying to talk to me, his mouth was moving, but I could not hear him!"Mert Buddy, I can't hear you.Hold on."I stated as I put my hand out to him, he stepped aboard my hand, and I was taken aback at how much larger I was.He could easily slip between my fingers."Don't worry buddy I wont let you fall."I smiled at that thought, but I don't know why.

I brought him up as close to my ear as possible, and then I could hear his small squeaky voice as he spoke.

"I'm so stupid, the spell.. it was a trap, never meant to be read.I.. I gotta find a way to fix this." Merton stated in a high squeaky voice.My heart raced as I noticed the tiny tears streaming down his worried face, and I knew I would do everything in my power to make him my normal sized gothic sidekick.


End file.
